Jori Family
by roderz781
Summary: This is a story of Tori and Jade falling in love and then having a family. I have decided that this will be the first of a series of stories, that will follow the whole gang. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note – I do not own Victorious or any of the characters except any original characters.

* * *

Tori Vega was a student at Sherwood High School, whilst her sister Trina Vega attended the prestigious Hollywood Arts. One Monday Tori's sister Trina came home from school bouncing around. Tori asked her why is she so bouncy. Trina told Tori that she has got to work with a kid called 'Andy' for a project for the school's big showcase. Trina said that the kid would be coming over soon. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Trina shouted at Tori to go open the door. Tori went and opened the door and saw a kid her age standing there. She said you must be Andy, he answered that it's Andre. Tori invited him in and said that Trina was in the kitchen.

Andre and Trina was busy working on their project and Tori was up in her room doing some homework. Once she had finished her homework she came downstairs to get some food. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear Trina shouting at poor Andre. Tori made herself known and asked them what they were arguing about. Trina started whining that Andre kept messing up, Tori shrugged at this. She then asked Andre to play what they had already. Andre started playing and Tori was enjoying it so far. When he finished he asked Tori if she enjoyed it, she said that it sounded good. After that Andre and Trina asked Tori to help them with the project. She helped them with the project all week until the day of the showcase.

* * *

On the day of the showcase Tori turned up at Hollywood Arts to see the showcase with her parents. The showcase was going well too begin with until it started to reach time for Trina and Andre's turn. The school councillor turns up at our seats and asks her parents if they are the parents of Trina Vega. They say yes and ask what's going on. The school councillor says to not panic and follow him to the backstage. They all stand up and follow the nurse to the backstage. When they get to the backstage area they can hear Trina worrying. The school nurse keeps trying to grab hold of Trina to get her to calm down. Trina's tongue has swollen up and she can't really talk. Her parents ask what's happened and the nurse says that it looks like she has had an allergic reaction to something. Trina keeps trying to talk and the nurse says to stop and let me massage your tongue or it could explode. That makes Trina stop talking.

The whole thing with Trina couldn't have come at a worse time for Andre. If he didn't go on and perform with a singer he would fail. He started panicking until he saw Tori, when he saw her he went up to her and asked if she could perform the song as she knows it. Tori starts objecting and saying that she can't sing. The councillor starts saying that the show must go and does anyone know Trina's part, this is when Andre says that Tori does. Tori tries to object again but the councillor just tells a bunch of students to take her to get ready. Tori is escorted off and is then pushed onto the stage when she is dressed. She still tries to run off the side of the stage until Andre starts to play the music and the light shines on her. She then starts to sing nervously until she starts to get into it after the crowd gets into the performance. Once the song is over everyone stands up and starts clapping. Tori then runs backstage and hugs Andre when he comes back. Andre says that it was great.

The principal runs backstage and comes up to Tori and asks her if she attends Hollywood Arts. Tori says no because she's not talented enough to attend this school. The principal says did you not see the audience when you were singing, he then asks her if she would like to attend the school. Tori repeats that she isn't talented to attend this school. Andre then pulls her back onto the stage and asks the audience if they think that Tori should come to Hollywood Arts. The audience all shout out yes. Tori and Andre then go backstage again and the principal asks, so do you want to come to Hollywood Arts? Tori then say yes please if it's okay with my parents. Tori's parents come over and say that it's fine.

So that is how Tori Vega joined the students at Hollywood Arts.

* * *

Let's now look at how Jade West started to get feelings for Tori Vega.

Jade was attending the Hollywood Art's big showcase with her boyfriend Beck Oliver. They were there to show their support for their friend Andre. They knew that he had worked hard on this performance and especially since he had to work with the talentless Trina Vega.

They were sat down in their seats when they saw Lane the councillor rush in and start pushing along a row of seats towards three people who were sat down. The three people stand up and start following Lane backstage. Jade is watching them and then notices Tori and she thinks that she is gorgeous. Jade starts talking to herself that why did she think that. Jade's eyes follow Tori until she disappears backstage.

After a while Andre comes on and sits down behind the keyboard and they then see someone pushed onto the stage. Jade and Beck are wondering what is going on until they see that it is the girl that went backstage with Lane. They see that Tori tries to run back off until she is pushed back. Andre then starts playing the music and she then starts to sing nervous. Jade is looking directly at Tori and thinks that the new clothes she is wearing make her look even better than before. Once Tori starts to sing properly Jade can't believe how good she sounds. It just makes her fall hard for this gorgeous talented girl. It surprises her that she is having these feeling when she is next to her boyfriend and that she has never had these thoughts for a girl before. She thinks to herself that she isn't going to see this girl again so she can just push these thoughts away. Jade and Beck stand up and clap once the performance has finished.

They wait around and then suddenly Andre comes back on the stage with the girl from before. Jade wonders what is happening and then Andre asks everyone if they think that this girl should come to Hollywood Arts. Everyone says yes and then they go backstage. Jade's heart starts to flutter, she starts to think omg I am going to see this girl again now.

So that is how Jade started having feelings for Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes – I do not own Victorious or any of the characters except any original characters.

I didn't say in my first chapter but this story will not completely follow Victorious to the letter. It will include some but not all episodes and a lot of this story will be original.

Thanks guys for reading my first chapter of my first ever story, here is the second chapter.

* * *

Today is Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts. She has just got up and i s currently wondering what clothes she is going to wear. She goes to her wardrobe and starts to look at her tops. She takes out several tops and lays them down on her bed. She then opens one of her draws on her dresser and takes out a pair of dark blue denim short shorts. She takes them back to her bed and looks again at the tops that she took out. She decides that she is going to wear the red spaghetti strap top that she picked out. To finish off the look she decided to wear some four-inch-high heel black boots. Once she has finished this she then goes to the bathroom for a shower and to brush her teeth and to put on her makeup. She then goes in to her bedroom to put on the outfit she picked out for her first day at Hollywood Arts.

Tori heads downstairs once she is ready to grab some breakfast before her and Trina head out to school. She decides to have some toast with strawberry jam on and a glass of orange juice. Trina comes bounding down the stairs and pinches a piece of Tori's toast and then heads to the door and tells Tori to hurry up. Tori grabs her bag shouts goodbye to her mom who also shouts goodbye. Tori then heads out to Trina's car and gets in to Trina playing 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams. They start heading to Hollywood Arts whilst Trina is trying to sing along to the radio. They then pull into the parking lot at Hollywood Arts and make their way into the school. Once they are inside Tori starts to ask Trina where her locker is and where she needs to go for her first lesson. Trina sees some people she knows at the top of the stairs so just heads off. Tori happens to see Andre heading towards some lockers so she goes and asks him where she can find her locker. Andre shows her to her locker and tells her that they have the same class together first thing. Tori puts her books away in her locker and then heads to her first class.

When she enters the classroom she accidently bumps into another pupil that she doesn't know, this student is Beck Oliver. The bump makes Beck spill his coffee over his front, he turns around and see's Tori. Tori jumps back and says, 'Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you and spill your coffee on you'. She then starts to wipe the coffee mark with her arm, Beck says, 'I don't think that is helping'. They both didn't notice Jade come in, until she makes herself know by saying 'hmh'. Jade questions Beck what is going on and he says nothing, this girl just bumped into me and spilt coffee on me. Jade can't believe that the girl that she is now looking at is the same girl that she saw perform at the big showcase a few days ago. She instantly puts up a wall by telling this girl to stop feeling up her boyfriend and then stomping off whilst holding Beck's hand behind her. Jade couldn't believe that she had to see this girl first thing on Monday morning, especially after she has been thinking about this girl all weekend since the big showcase.

Once all the class are sat down the teacher burst in through the door and shouts to the class that there is a huge fire. The class starts to panic until he says that he is just kidding. The class then take their seats again and the teacher then introduces the class to Tori. Whilst introducing Tori to the class he tells them that she gave him $2 outside the school and that it isn't necessary but he appreciates it. This makes Tori slump in her chair a little and start blushing a bit. He then starts telling the class that they are going to do improv. He asks Tori if she knows what improv is and she say no, he then goes on to explain what improv is. Tori sees that on the board there is a name written which is 'Sikowitz', she assumes that is the name of this eccentric teacher. After the explanation, Sikowitz picks Jade to run the first group and tells her to pick some students. Jade picks Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori. Sikowitz then asks the rest of the class to pick a category for them to act out. A kid called Robbie who has a puppet stick his hand in the air and shouts out home, once Sikowitz points to him.

Jade starts the improv by sending Tori out into the corridor and starts telling the others on the stage that she has got a present for them. She then goes out into the corridor and brings Tori back into the classroom and onto the stage in front of the three on the stage. Jade says to them 'Kids I got you a dog, I know you have always wanted one'. They act really, happy and then Tori interjects. Jade then says that dogs don't talk or stand on two legs which Sikowitz jumps in and says they don't so Tori gets down on her hands and knees and starts to bark. The other three kids then start to pat Tori on the head until Jade turns around and says 'it looks like this dog has got fleas' that makes the three kids jump back. Jade then grabs a drink from some other kid in the classroom and starts to pour it onto Tori's head, saying that this will help get rid of the fleas. This makes Tori jump up and run to grab her stuff and out of the classroom.

The class is in shock about what has just happened and Jade and Beck are having an argument about what just happened. What the rest of the class and Beck doesn't know is that Jade did this to try and create a dislike of herself in Tori and that will keep a distance between them, so she doesn't have to think too much about this girl.

Whilst all of that is going on in the classroom Andre has run after Tori. He spots her on the stairs in the main corridor crying. She is so distraught and doesn't understand why that happened. Andre try to console her by saying that is just the way Jade is. Tori says through tears that this kind of thing never happened back at her old school and she wants to go back there. Andre then says that you're going to give up after one day at this school just because of one mean person. Tori says yes and that she doesn't fit into this school because it is not normal. Andre asks her how is this not a normal school. Tori then says things about Sikowitz, the look of the lockers and then that pupils don't dance around the corridors during class, pointing to a girl that is currently dancing. At this moment Cat comes running up to them and says that Sikowitz wants them back in his classroom right away. Andre tells Cat that they will be there soon and then Robbie the guy with the puppet also turns up and says that Sikowitz wants them all back. Andre tells them to go back and he will follow. He asks Tori if she is going to come back to the class and she says no she is going to go home. He says okay but I hope to see you in school tomorrow. She says we will see and tries to give him a small smile. Andre then goes back to class and Tori heads home.

* * *

When Tori gets back home she sits down on one of the couches and writes a status on The Slap. It says that she just had the worst day ever. She then starts to think at what she could have done to deserve the treatment she got from Jade, the only thing she can think of is that Jade was jealous over what happened with Beck at the start of the lesson. All Tori wanted when she went to this new school was to make friends and instead it looks like she made an enemy.

Tori then goes on to The Slap and looks at the video of her performance at the big showcase. She is watching this video when her big sister Trina comes in through the front door. Trina can see that Tori is upset and has heard about what went on. Trina goes over and sits next to Tori and tells her not to worry about what happened today. Tori says that she might just go back to her old school because she doesn't fit into Hollywood Arts. Trina then says to Tori that she was actually quite good at the showcase and she does fit into the school, this makes Tori feel a bit better, Trina being Trina then says that she would have been better though. This makes Tori smile and she then says that she won't let one girl push her out of Hollywood Arts.

When their mom gets back they sit down and have a nice lunch and their mom then asks Tori how her first day was at Hollywood Arts. Tori tells her mom what happened and that she has decided that she is going back and not letting one girl push her out of Hollywood Arts. After tea Tori goes and gets ready for bed and gets an early night.

* * *

Tori wakes up with a new vigour in her steps for the day. She tells herself that today is going to be a good day. She heads to her wardrobe and decides that today she is going to wear a dress. She looks through her dresses and decides on a black sundress that comes a third of the way up her thighs. To go with the dress, she decides to wear some strappy heeled sandals. She then heads into the bathroom to have a shower and brush her teeth. She then heads back into her room afterwards and gets ready, she decides to put her hair up in a bun and puts on minimal makeup.

Once ready Tori heads downstairs where her mom is making some breakfast. Her mom turns around when she hears someone coming down the stairs and sees Tori. She then asks Tori of she would like some pancakes, which Tori says yes please. Once the pancakes are done Tori's mom comes and sits down at the table and hands Tori her pancakes. Tori grabs some blueberries that are on the table and some cream and adds them to her pancakes. Tori's mom then makes a compliment about how Tori is dressed, which Tori then says thanks to her mom. At that moment Trina comes down the stairs and starts to moan about where her pancakes are. Her mom tells her that she should have been ready earlier, which makes Trina huff and then tell Tori to hurry up or she will leave her.

* * *

Tori's first couple of lessons go great. She has not bumped into Jade yet, so she feels good. Then she remembers when she bumps into Andre, Cat and Robbie in the corridor that they all have Sikowitz again just now. This makes Tori feel a bit down because Jade will be there. They all start heading to Sikowitz's classroom. When they get to the classroom Jade is not there yet so Tori hopes she is not in today. Five minutes later Jade walks in, so much for that thought thinks Tori.

When Jade walks into the class she heads straight to her usual chair at the back next to the window. She suddenly notices that Tori is sat up front. She brightens up a little knowing that she didn't push away this girl that deep down she likes. She then starts to think about other ways she can keep her feelings about Tori hidden from everyone, she decides that she will keep being mean and that should work.

Sikowitz then starts the class by asking them if they know what alphabetical improv is. All the class say no or shrug. He then goes in to describing what it is. Once he has finished the description, he asks the class who wants to run the first group. At this Tori puts her hand up and says she does. Sikowitz tells her to go and stand up on the stage and pick her actors, she goes onto pick Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade. Jade doesn't really want to partake in this as she wants to stay as far away from Tori as possible. Once they are all on the stage Sikowitz asks Robbie for a letter and his puppet called Rex shouts out 'P'. Sikowitz then tells Tori to start with 'P'. They start and are straight away Tori and Jade are going at it. Cat is the first to get it wrong and must go sit down, that is then followed by Andre. After a while Beck takes his self out by saying something and then laying down and acting unconscious. Tori and Jade keep at it until Jade gets so flustered and makes a mistake. Beck then comes back into it and then Tori makes it so they kiss. This is because she is trying to make Jade jealous but not in the way that Jade is jealous.

The school bell then rings and Sikowitz dismisses the class for the day.

* * *

Jade runs to her car after class and rushes off home. When she gets home she runs up to her room. She is feeling so many things that she just starts to slowly cry a little bit. She sits down on her bed and starts to think about all the feelings that she felt in Sikowitz's class today.

She tells herself that she was really impressed with the way Tori kept up with her on all the insults. It makes her think that if she was to tell people about her feelings for Tori and they became a couple she would have someone who would stand up to her. She then starts to think about that kiss that Tori and Beck had. She starts to think about what it would be like to be Beck in that situation, it makes her heart beat erratically and her stomach to flutter. She is so jealous of Beck about that situation and that is why she rushed off without saying goodbye.

Suddenly her phone starts to beep and she pick up her phone to see that it is a text from Beck. The text reads, 'Why did you rush off after Sikowitz's class?'. Jade can't think of what to send back straightaway and then suddenly sends back 'My dad text to say he had just got back from his business trip'. That was not a complete lie because her dad did text to say he would be back at seven tonight. Beck then texts back 'That is cool, I thought you might have been angry about that stage kiss'. Jade reads the text and knows that she was angry because she was jealous and that is the real reason she rushed off. She sends back a text saying 'Why would I be angry, it was just a stage kiss. You love me and will only kiss me.' She hopes that this will keep him off the scent of her true feelings of the situation and her feelings for Tori. She knows that if he finds out that it will break his heart and she doesn't want to do that.

* * *

That is the second chapter complete. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't know how often I will be able to update this story but I have got quite a large plan mapped out and will keep adding to it.

Please review, follow and favourite my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note – I still don't own Victorious or any of the characters at the moment in the story.

I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do please review, follow and favourite it. Even if you don't, review it and tell me why not.

 **Tori's second week at Hollywood Arts –**

 **Tori -**

Tori wakes up on Monday to her second week at Hollywood Arts. Last week started shakily but Tori thinks that this week is going to be great. She lays in bed for an extra twenty minutes, whilst in bed she grabs her phone and writes a status update on The Slap saying 'Happy Monday! Can't wait for school to start, I get to pick an instrument to learn today'. Once she has done this she gets up and goes to her wardrobe to get her outfit ready for the day. Today she decides that she is going to wear a dark blue floral playsuit. To go with the playsuit, she picks out some dark blue high heels. Tori then goes in to the bathroom to get a shower and brush her teeth. Today she decides that she is going to put some loose curls into her hair and put on some red lipstick.

Tori then heads downstairs where her sister is waiting for her today, as Tori has taken longer than she normally does. Trina asks her sister why she is dressed up so nice. Tori replies that she is just happy and wants to look good for the start of her second week at Hollywood Arts. Trina tells Tori to quickly grab something if she wants breakfast as they are nearly running late, Tori goes and grabs a banana.

* * *

Tori and Trina both enter school at the same time and Trina runs off after some guy who has wavy blonde hair. Tori feels sorry for every male in the school who is attractive, with her sister running after them all and scaring them. Tori heads to her locker to get her books that she needs for her first couple of lessons before recess. Whilst she is getting books out of her locker Andre comes over and says high. Tori says high back and gives Andre a hug. Andre tells Tori that she is looking good, which make Tori blush a little but then Andre says that her locker isn't looking the same. Tori asks what is wrong with the look of her locker, which Andre replies that it is bland. Andre also tells Tori that it is customary that all pupils decorate their lockers at Hollywood Arts. Tori asks Andre what he did with his locker, Andre goes and shows his locker to her, which is a keyboard. Tori thinks that is so cool, yet has no idea what she could do for her locker. They then head their separate ways as Tori has vocal class and Andre has music production class.

This is Tori's first vocal class, when she enters she is ran into by Cat. Cat also takes vocal class and seems extremely happy to see Tori. Cat compliments Tori on her outfit and Tori says that Cats mini pink dress is cute. The teacher then enters the class and tells everyone to take a seat and be quiet. The first thing the teacher tells everyone to do is some basic vocal warmup exercises. She then asks Cat to go upfront and sing a couple verses of the song she listened to last. The song that Cat sang was 'Shake It Off' by Taylor Swift. The teacher then asks a boy that Tori doesn't know to sing. The teacher then looks at her watch and sees that there is just enough time for another quick song before the end of the class. The teacher then points to Tori and instantly Tori starts freaking out. Cat tells her not to worry about, we all saw you at the big showcase, we all know you can sing. Tori stands up at the front and starts to belt out 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic. The bell goes just as she has finished the first chorus. She then goes and grabs her things quickly and then runs out of the class to her next lesson.

Her next lesson went nicely. She was stood at her locker during recess trying to think of how she could decorate her locker when a guy called Sinjin came up to her and asked her what she was thinking about. Tori replied that she was thinking of how she could decorate her locker, to this Sinjin asks if she wants to see how he decorated his locker. Tori says okay, thinking it might give her a bit of inspiration, she couldn't have been more wrong when he shown her his locker of un-eaten chewed food. After that she went back to her locker and swapped her books from the first two lessons for the books needed for the next two before lunch. Tori's first lesson before lunch was with Sikowitz.

Tori was the last person to enter the classroom which does not normally happen, even Jade was sat down before Tori got there. When Jade saw Tori enter the room she looked at her and started to look her up and down. She was thinking to herself, 'wow look at that girl, she can pull off anything'. She sees Tori look at her and asks in an exasperated tone 'What are you looking at.'. Tori replies that she was just wondering why Jade was looking her up and down, to this Jade just snaps that she was just looking at how horrible she looks. Tori bites back and says that she doesn't look horrible, at this pint Cat jumps in and says that she thinks Tori looks very nice. Jade tells herself that she knows this but she is just saying this as a defence of what she really thinks. Before anyone else can say anything Sikowitz bursts in through the window, whilst sucking the milk from a coconut.

Sikowitz starts the lesson by telling everyone about the list of school productions that are being put on this semester. Everyone is talking between each other about what plays they want to be in and what parts they want to play. During this Andre tells Tori that one of the productions is one that he wrote and he could see her as the lead. Tori says that she would love to be in his play. What she doesn't know yet is that she can't take part in any productions until she has completed the 'Bird Scene'. Sikowitz then gets the class to be quite and tells them that for the rest of the class they must all act like gorillas. They all last with a little bit of criticism for some students from Sikowitz, until the end of the class. At the end of the class Tori stays behind and asks Sikowtiz if she can audition to be in Andre's play. Sikowitz tells her that she can't be in any production until she has completed the 'Bird Scene'. Tori asks Sikowitz what is the bird scene, to which he throws her a book and tells her she must learn a specific act and perform it in his next lesson. She takes the book and rushes off to her next lesson.

The rest of the day goes well and Tori heads out to Trina's car to get a lift home.

* * *

Once Tori gets home she sits down at the dining table and gets out all her homework and the book that Sikowitz gave her. She tells herself that once she has finished all her other homework and had some tea, she will read the scene and practice it ready for tomorrows lesson with Sikowitz.

Tori has just finished all her other homework when her mom tells her that tea is ready and to get everything off the table and set it up for tea. This is the first time for a week that all the family have been able to sit around the table and have tea together. Tori's dad has been busy working an important case at work. Tori's dad asks her all about how Hollywood Arts is going and if she has made any friends. Have way through Tori's chat, Trina starts too moan about why no one cares about her. Everyone huffs about this, as everything must revolve around Trina. Once they have all finished tea, Tori says tells everyone that she needs to go to her room and rehearse a scene, so she can audition for a part in a play.

Tori ends up rehearsing for the bird scene all night until about two in the morning. She goes to bed hoping that she has remembered everything.

* * *

 **Jade –**

Jade wakes up on Tuesday morning feeling happy with a tinge of sadness. She is happy because today she gets to see Tori again today but she is feeling a little sadness because she can't tell anyone about her feelings. Every day that she sees Tori and gets into little spats with her, her feelings get a little bit stronger. Once she has finished thinking about this stuff she rises out of bed. Just as she gets out of bed, she receives a text from Beck, the text reads 'Hi babe, good morning. Do you want me to grab you a coffee and a bagel before school? xx'. Jade starts to feel a bit guilty about the thoughts she was just having and not even thinking about Beck at all. Jade sends a reply saying 'Good morning, I would love a coffee. No bagel though please xx'. After sending the reply Jade heads to her en-suite to have a shower and brush her teeth. After her shower, she heads to her wardrobe to look at what she is going to wear for the day. Her wardrobe mainly contains black clothes, just in different styles. She decides to wear a black Prada blouse and then heads to her draw, where she picks out a pair of skinny black jeans with holes in the knees. Jade then goes over to her vanity and starts to put on her makeup and straightens her hair.

One Jade is dressed and ready she heads downstairs to quickly say goodbye to her step-mom and her sister. Once she has said goodbye she goes to the garage and gets into her car and heads to school.

* * *

When Jade gets to school she goes straight to her locker. She opens her locker and starts to sift through her books and then suddenly Beck is there saying hello whilst giving her a peck on the cheek. Once she has got the books she needs for her first two lessons, she shuts her locker and then turns around and takes the coffee off Beck. She then starts to walk to her first lesson whilst sipping her coffee. Her first lesson of the day is Sikowitz's.

Once she gets to Sikowitz's class she says hi to all her friends and then says, 'you are so going to fail the stupid bird scene' to Tori. Tori replies with, 'nice to see you too Jade'. Jade likes that rather than Tori ignoring her, she still tries to be friendly. Jade then goes and takes her normal seat and gives Beck a peck on the lips. This isn't the person she really wants to kiss but she needs to keep up appearances. Sikowitz then suddenly bursts into the room through the window and says, 'what's up kiddos?'. Jade and her friendship group all reply with 'not much, just waiting for your lesson to start'.

Sikowitz then starts the class by telling everyone that they need to partner up and rehearse an argument between two married couples. Sikowitz says that they must partner up with people that they don't normally work with. That left Beck working with Robbie, Cat working with Andre and Jade working with Tori. Jade was internally worried about having to work with Tori. They all go off into their pairs and start rehearsing. It looks like it is going so well with Jade and Tori, to the rest of the class because they usually have dis-agreements. Jade starts the argument up again by saying, 'you always leave the tv on when you go to bed', this makes Tori answer back in a raised voice. This kick starts an argument that brings up a large number of small things, that can create big issues between married couples. It abruptly comes to an end when Sikowitz tells the class to stop and take their seats again.

Sikowitz tells the class that today we have the privilege of Tori doing the bird scene. Tori gets up on stage and does the bird scene. Jade thinks that it went spectacularly until at the end when Sikowitz finishes it and Tori goes and asks did I do it correctly. Everyone in the class knows that Tori just failed for asking that question. Jade was hoping that this didn't happened because she knew that Tori would start asking everyone including her for help. They weren't allowed to help her but Jade knew that if Tori came to her distraught it would hurt her inside, to not be able to do anything to help. The bell then rings and everyone leaves for their next class.

Jade heads to her next class that is art. During art, she must draw someone or something she likes. Instantly she starts to think about Tori and decides that she is going to draw a picture of Tori. She decides this because no one else but her and her teacher will see this. This will allow her to think about Tori and have an outlet for her thoughts. This piece of art will be fifty percent of Jades overall grade. She puts in a lot of effort into this piece. The teacher comes over during the class and complements Jade on how well her picture looks. Once Jade is finished she looks at the picture and thinks it looks amazing. Jade decides to take a picture of it on her phone, so she can look at it discreetly when she wants. The bell then rings for recess.

During recess Tori is trying to get answers from Andre about why she failed the bird scene. Obviously, Andre doesn't give her any answers as it isn't allowed. Tori keeps trying all recess with no hope. When the bell rings it is time for Jade to go to dance.

Jade heads to her locker to grab her dance gear. Once she has grabbed it, she heads to the girl's locker room. When she gets there, she sees a familiar person standing there in just a sport bra and some three-quarter leggings. This person is someone she was hoping that she wouldn't end up running into in this situation, with no one else around, this was Tori. Tori says hi to Jade and asks if she is also does dance. Jade says yes and then starts to get ready herself. Tori heads out when she is dressed which is before Jade and says that she will see Jade when she gets in there. Jade gets ready quickly and heads in. This class is made up just girls.

The teacher comes into the class and says hi to them all. She then tells the class what is going to happen throughout this semester. The class are told that they are going to be paired up and then given a dance that they need to rehearse throughout the semester, ready for a dance showcase at the end of the semester. This makes Jade anxious as she doesn't want to be paired with Tori and have to perform a couple's dance. The teacher then starts to give out the list of partners and what dances they must perform. When the teacher gets to Jade she tells her that she will be paired with Tori and that they will have to perform the Salsa. This is Jades worst nightmare when it comes to class. She was hoping that she would be paired with someone else, so she didn't have to perform a sexy dance with the person that she has strong feelings for. Jade tries to protest to the teacher so she doesn't have to do it with Tori, the teacher just tells her it's final. Tori comes bounding over to Jade and starts flirtingly bumping into her and saying that they are going to be the best salsa partners ever. They both go over to a clear space and start to learn the basics by watching a video on Tori's pear pad. Everything is going well except Jade is starting to get goose bumps, her heart is beating faster and her stomach is fluttering, this all because she is in the arms of the one person that she has strong feelings for. The bell suddenly rings and that means that it's lunch time.

Jade and Tori head to the locker room to get changed before they go and join their group for lunch. Jade tells Tori in a harsh tone that if she tells anyone of what is going on in dance, that she will stab her with scissors. Tori tells her not to worry, she won't tell anyone because she wouldn't want to embarrass her. They then head to lunch, Jade goes to the grub truck and decides that she is going to have a piece of meat feast pizza and a portion of wedges. Whilst she is waiting for her food to be ready she runs inside and gets herself a coffee from the vending machine. She then heads back out and grabs her food and goes and sits with her friends. Tori is once again trying to get answers about the bird scene but this time from Cat. Just before lunch finishes Jade threatens Tori because she has had enough of Tori asking everyone about the bird scene. The bell then rings and everyone goes to their next lesson.

Jade's last two lessons go great. She doesn't have to put up with having Tori in them, whilst having feelings that she can't show. The final bell rings and Jade heads home.

* * *

 **Tori –**

Tori is at home after a long day at school. Today she failed the bird scene and she doesn't know why, no one will help her. Everyone says that she needs to figure it out herself. She also had her first dance class today. She was paired with Jade and they have too do the salsa. Tori is worried about this as she thinks it isn't going to go well because Jade doesn't even like her. This makes Tori think, she decides that she is going to invite Cat over and have a chat with her about Jade. Tori sends Cat a text which says, 'hey Cat, do you want to come over and hang for a bit x'. She waits a few minutes for a reply which comes back and say, 'hey hey Tor, I would love to come over. See you in ten minutes kay kay x'. So, Tori waits for Cat to arrive at her house.

Ten minutes later there is a knock at the door and Tori hoes and answers the door, standing there is Cat, Tori let's her in. They both head to the living room and take a seat on the couches. Tori asks Cat if she would like a drink or anything to eat, Cat says she would love some pink lemonade and a cookie. Tori goes over to the kitchen and gets Cat's food and drink and gets herself a drink of pink lemonade. She then heads back over to the living room and gives Cat her drink and cookie, Cat says thanks and starts to eat the cookie. Once Cat has finished eating her cookie she asks Tori what she wanted to do, Tori replies that they could watch a movie but she wants to talk about something first. Cat says that a movie would be great, can we watch the lion king, it is my most favourite film ever. Tori says that we be fine and then Cat asks Tori what she wants to talk about. Tori starts by asking Cat if she is good friends with Jade, to which Cat says she is. Tori then asks why does Cat think, Jade doesn't like her. Cat sits quietly for a little bit thinking about this, until she replies, 'I don't think Jade doesn't like you, she just finds it hard to make new friends. It took her a while to even accept Beck as a friend.'. This makes Tori sit back and start to think about everything that has happened between her and Jade. She thinks that maybe Jade's way of trying to make friends is to push them to see if they will just disappear. Tori then starts to think that she is not going to give up on becoming Jades friend, she will stay around until it happens.

Once Tori has finished thinking, she turns to Cat and says let's put the lion king in and watch it. They then spend the next hour and a half watching the lion king with a big pitcher of pink lemonade and a giant bowl of popcorn. Once the movie is over Tori tries to ask Cat once again about the bird scene, but Cat just says I can't tell you anything and then decides it's time for her to leave and go home. Once Cat leaves, Tori cleans up and then heads to bed.

* * *

Wednesday goes together without a hitch for Tori. After school, she asks Trina to take her to Target because she has come up with a plan for her locker. She has decided that she is going to purchase a whiteboard and attach it so people can leave nice messages on it or drawings. She picks it up and then they head home.

* * *

The next day Tori wakes up with a spring in her step. Today she has dance again with Jade, which will allow her to spend time alone with her, trying to become friends with her. So Tori gets up heads to her wardrobe and picks out a pink halter top and then heads to her dresser and picks out a black vinyl mini skirt. She then heads to get a shower and then gets ready for the day. The last thing she does is gather her dance gear and puts it into her sports bag. Tori then heads downstairs and grabs a glass of milk with a banana for her breakfast. As soon as Trina bounds down the stairs, Tori is ready to leave. So, they head to school.

* * *

As soon as Tori gets to school she heads straight to her locker to put up the whiteboard she purchased yesterday. Once the whiteboard is up, she writes 'Tori's Locker' on it and then gets everything ready for the day.

Tori's first lesson is music, she has decided that she is going to try and learn the French horn. She tells the teacher who grabs her a French horn. She is told that she needs to keep the French horn in her locker and practice whenever she can. Tori starts to practice during class and thinks she is doing quite well for her first time. Once the bell rings she heads to her next lesson with the French horn in hand. Her next lesson is math.

Tori math lesson goes well and after this she heads to her locker. On her locker has wrote 'Tori you are so ugly and you stink', Tori instantly thinks that Jade wrote this. She wipes this message off and then opens her locker and tries to put her French horn in it. She is trying hard when Andre shows up and asks her what she is doing. She says that she has decided to learn the French horn and is having difficulties with trying to get it in the locker. Andre asks her to show her what she has learnt so far. At this moment Cat turns up and is excited that Tori is going to play the French horn. Tori tries to play the French horn much to the disgust of everyone around including Andre and Cat. Tori tries to make the excuse that it must be broke. Andre grabs the horn of her and starts playing it. Everyone starts to dance to the tune he is playing. Tori thinks, so much for her having picked her instrument, she is going to have to think of another.

When recess is over they head to their next classes. Tori has English. She is given this semesters assignment, which is to write a poem. The bell then goes which means Tori needs to head to Sikowitz's class. Tori has another chance to do the bird scene during this class.

When everyone is in the classroom Sikowitz starts the class by telling everyone but Tori to take their seats. He tells Tori that now is the time for her to try the bird scene again. So, she gets all her props ready and tries the scene again. Once the scene is finished it looks like she might pass, until she asks once again if she did well. Sikowitz tells her that she has failed again and she just doesn't know what she did wrong, she doesn't have time to ask anyone as Sikowitz carries on with the rest of the lesson.

The bell rings at the end of Sikowitz's lesson for lunch. Tori heads to her locker to put away all her books and grabs her dance gear. She then heads to the grub truck to get some food. Today she goes for a Caesar salad as it is quite light, this is due to the fact she has double dance next. All through lunch Tori asks Robbie what she did wrong and what she needs to do to pass. Everyone but Tori and Jade is happy that lunch is over because the others don't have to put up with Tori asking about the bird scene. Tori is happy because she didn't get anywhere with the bird scene and Jade is happy because she gets to spend time with Tori, learning the sexy salsa. The lesson goes well and they are starting to get the basics.

The bell rings and that means that it is the end of school. Tori and Jade both head to the locker room to get changed. Once Tori is dressed she says bye to Jade and then goes to the parking lot, to wait for her sister to take them home.

* * *

 **Jade –**

Jade is the last pupil left in the school after sitting down in the locker room after getting ready and thinking about Tori. When she is ready to go, she heads out towards the parking lot. Just as she is about to pass Tori's locker she sees the whiteboard, she decides to leave a note. She writes 'Tori Vega is really cute', she makes sure to write it in her neatest handwriting. She hopes that no one will know that she wrote it because she usually writes in a bit more of a scrawl. Jade then heads to her car and goes home.

* * *

The next day no one mentions anything about Jade writing a message on Tori's whiteboard. Jade is glad about this. Tori does tell the group about the message though and wonders who wrote it. Andre says does it matter, you have a secret admirer. This make Tori start to blush. The whole day goes well though and they all make plans to go to Hollywood Bowls, to play some bowling on the weekend.

* * *

On Saturday Jade woke up at about eleven. She knew she didn't have school as it was the weekend. When she woke up she looked at her phone, she had five messages from Beck. She opened each one at a time. Once she had read them all, she replied to Beck. She said to him, 'Hi, sorry I was sleeping in. I will get ready now and will be ready for you to pick me up at 12 xx'. As soon as she had sent this message she went to her wardrobe. She decided that today she is going to wear a black sweetheart neck top with a black jacket on top. She then went to her dresser and picked out a pair of black straight jeans. Once she had her outfit ready she went and had a shower and brushed her teeth.

Once she had put her clothes on she went to her vanity mirror and decided to give her hairs some tight curls. For her makeup, she went with some dark blue eye shadow with some thick eye lines and then went for a black lipstick. Just as she was finished, her step-mom said that Beck was here. She grabbed her phone and wallet and then went downstairs. She said goodbye to her step-mom and sister and then went out to Beck's car.

They both arrived at Hollywood Bowls just as Andre turned up with Tori. They all went inside and to the desk. They got a lane for the rest of the day till 6pm. They put on their shoes and then saw Robbie and Cat walk in. Jade went and said hi to Cat. Jade asked Cat if she would like a drink from the food court, Cat said she would love a slushie. Jade went and got herself a coffee and Cat a slushie. Once they all had their shoes on and some drinks, they went too their lane. Beck put in all of their names, whilst everyone else picked out the balls they were going to use. Jade picked out a size 10 black ball. They then started to play.

Jade was enjoying herself. She had won the first game and currently they were on their fifth. Jade was enjoying being able to look at Tori's backside when she took her turn. She got away with it because everyone was looking that way, to see how well everyone did. Jade was hoping that Tori was looking at her the same way.

After their fifth game, they decided to have a rest and get some food. Jade went for a double chicken burger with BBQ sauce and curly fries. She had a diet coke with her food. Once they were finished with their food, they had time for two more games. Jade won the last game. Once they were finished they handed in their shoes and decided to go hang in the arcade for a little bit. It was eight by the time, they decided to leave.

When Jade got back home she went straight to her room. She decided to write about how much of a good day she had in her secret journal. Once she had finished writing about this, she got ready for bed and went to sleep, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter.

Don't forget to review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note – I still don't own Victorious or any of the characters at the moment in the story.

I'm sorry it has been a while since I have updated this. I hope to update on a more regular basis now.

In this chapter I introduce you guys to Jade's little sister.

I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do please review, follow and favourite it. Even if you don't, review it and tell me why not.

* * *

 **Jade –**

Jade wakes up on Monday morning thinking about the weekend. She thinks back to the good time she had on Saturday, whilst bowling with her friends. After reminiscing she gets up and decides to head straight to the en-suite to grab a shower. Whilst in the shower she starts to have some dirty thoughts about a certain brunette half Latina. Jade rushes her shower before she loses it and starts to touch herself. Once she is out of the shower, she goes to brush her teeth and can see that she is blushing from those thoughts in the shower. When she is finished in the en-suite she heads to her wardrobe. She picks out a black top that says, 'What the F**K you looking at !'. She then heads to her dresser and picks out a black a-line skirt. For her underwear she decides to wear a lacey red thong and a matching push-up bra. She adds a pair of black tights and her black Chelsea boots.

Once she has picked her outfit and put it on she turns to her vanity to put on her make-up and do her hair. After she has finished she heads down to the kitchen. Her little sister Abi is sat at the breakfast bar eating her bowl of Froot Loops. Jade decides that she wants some toast with peanut butter. Whilst she is waiting for the toast she has a discussion with Abi. Abi tells Jade that she is performing in her school's play. Jade congratulates Abi on getting a part in the play. Jade then asks Abi where is their step-mom, Abi says that she is still in bed. Jade huffs at this and then tells Abi to hurry up, she says she will give her a lift to school.

When they are both in the car Jade starts it up and then drives down their drive and onto the road. On the way to Harvard-Westlake which is the school that Abi attends, they both listen to music and chat about school. It doesn't take long for Jade to get to Abi's school. Once Abi has got out of the car, she the then heads off to Hollywood Arts. First she grabs herself a cup of coffee from Starbucks.

* * *

When Jade arrives at school everyone has already gone to their classes, as she is ten minutes late. She is spotted by the horrible Mr Dickers. He asks her to go to his classroom. Jade shouts at him that she is running late for her math class. Mr Dickers then tells her to just get in the classroom and do as she is told.

Once in the classroom Mr Dickers closes the door and tells Jade to take a seat at the front of the room. When she is sat down he starts to ask her about why she is always late. Jade is not in the mood to put up with this questioning, so tells him that it's none of his fucking business. This makes Mr Dickers angry and tells her that he has had enough of her attitude. He then tells her that she is suspended, until she can come back and apologise and give him an explanation for why she was late today. Jade just stands up and stalks out of the classroom, she slams the door on her way out.

* * *

 **Tori –**

Tori's first two lessons go well. Tori joins her friends in the main corridor for recess. Five minutes into recess, Tori asks everyone where Jade is. Everyone replies that they don't know.

After recess is finished, Tori heads to the locker room to get changed for dance. She hopes that Jade is there, so she can ask her where she was, also because they need to learn the salsa. When Tori gets to the locker room, Jade is nowhere to be seen. Tori gets changed and heads into the dance studio. Jade is also not there.

After dance Tori decides to give Jade a ring and see if she is alright. Jade answers the phone and asks Tori what does she want. Tori asks if she is okay, as she is not at school today. Jade tells Tori she is fine, she just got suspended by Mr Dickers. Tori relaxes after talking to Jade. Tori then heads to lunch and meets her friends.

At lunch Tori tells everyone what has gone on with Jade. Cat starts to worry that Jade will never come back to the school. Tori calms Cat down and tells her she will be back this week. This makes Tori worry about what will happen, if Jade doesn't apologise to Mr Dickers and give him a reason why she was late. Tori can tell from the small time she has known Jade, that she is very stubborn and doesn't like to apologise.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any issues.

Tori is out by Trina's car waiting for a ride home, when she spots someone wearing all black go over to the staff car park. This person then goes over to a car and puts a potato in the exhaust and throws a paper bag at the windscreen. By the looks of things the bag contained faeces of some kind or mud. The figure then runs off. Tori can't believe what she just witnessed. A couple of minutes later, Trina arrives and they both head home.

* * *

The next morning Tori wakes up to the sound of Trina trying to sing whilst in the family bathroom. That is not the way Tori was wanting to be woke up. Tori decides that she might as well get out of bed, as she will never get back to sleep with Trina trying to sing. Tori decides to put some music on her pear pod, to drown out the sound of Trina.

Tori then starts to get ready for the day at school. That is when she remembers, what she witnessed yesterday at the end of school. Tori starts to wonder who that person was and who's car was it. That is when it pops into her head, who it could have been. She hopes that she is wrong with her assumption. Today Tori decides to wear a pink shirt dress, that comes a third way of the down her thighs. To go with that she decides to wear a pair of pink ballerina flat, with a black bow on the front. Today she decides to just put her hair up into a ponytail.

* * *

 **Jade –**

Jade wakes up today deciding that she is not going to apologise to Mr Dickers today. She instead decides that she is going to take the day, to go and visit her favourite place. Jade gets ready as she would, if she was going to school. She decides to wear a pair of black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with a skull on it and a black bomber jacket. To go with her outfit, she wears her black Doc Martins.

Once Jade is ready and has had some breakfast, she heads out just like she normally would if she was going to school. Jade gets in her car and starts heading to The Museum of Death in Hollywood. This place makes Jade relax and allows her to think straight. Jade arrives a little early, so goes to Starbucks for some coffee. Just after ten, Jade goes back to the museum and pays to enter. The staff all know Jade well, due to her many visits here. J.D greeted her and asked her why she was here and not at school. Jade tells J.D about what happened with Mr Dickers also informs him about her feelings for Tori and what is going on there. Once Jade has finished chatting to J. D, she goes and looks around at the public exhibits.

Once Jade has finished looking at the exhibits, she goes into the back area. This area is usually off limits to the public because Jade has been so much, they allow her to look at the other stuff that isn't on public display. At lunch, she sits down and starts to watch videos of autopsies. This calms Jade down and she starts to think about what she needs to about Mr Dickers. She thinks back to yesterday once school finished and she went and stuck a potato in his exhaust and flung a paper bag of horse shit at his windscreen. She decides that she has done enough to Mr Dickers and she is going to go and tell him why she was late, she will not apologise for telling him things aren't his business.

Jade is no closer to figuring out what she should do about her feelings when she leaves the museum. She decides to text Beck and ask him, if he would like to meet up. Jade hopes that by hanging out with Beck for a bit, it will take her mind off Tori. Beck texts her back and says that would be great, as he has missed her at school. They both agree to meet at Beverly Lemonade in half hour.

* * *

Jade heads the Beverly Lemonade to meet Beck. As soon as she gets there and gets out of her car, she is embraced in a hug. Jade jumps back from the sudden hug, once she calms down she sees that it is only Beck. Beck adds this to his long list of things that are weird about Jade recently. Once they are both over the greeting, they head inside to order a drink. They spend the next two hours talking about Mr Dickers, school and their friends.

* * *

The next morning Jade goes to school early to speak to Mr Dickers. She finds him in his classroom, setting up for the days classes. She knocks on the door and asks to speak with him. Mr Dickers tells her to come in and close the door. He then asks her why she is here, Jade then says that she is here to tell him the reason she was late on Monday. Mr Dickers tells her to carry on, which is what she does and tells him about her step-mom and having to take her sister to school. Mr Dickers accepts this as a valid reason to be late, he does however tell her that this can't become a normal occurrence. Jade says it won't be and asks if she is allowed back at the school. Mr Dickers wants to ask about an apology but knows that this is a s much as he will get out of Jade West, he also wants to ask if she had anything to do with vandalising his car, he however decides against it as he thinks he might be making progress with her.

* * *

Thursday goes by with nothing happening with the group.

* * *

 **Tori –**

The first lesson on Friday for Tori is music. She still hasn't found an instrument that she can play yet. She tries several through the lesson, yet is rubbish at them all. Before recess she has English.

At recess Tori bumps into Jade by the vending machine. Tori goes up to her and says hi, Jade just grunts back in reply. Tori decides to ask Jade, if she wants to come over this weekend, to practice salsa, as they missed a lesson earlier in the week. Jade accepts that this could be a good idea. At that moment Robbie walks up to them, with Rex on his arm as usual. Rex says to Tori and Jade, 'What's up lesbo's?'. Tori just shakes it off and tells Robbie that he better keep Rex quiet, or he will end up getting hurt. The bell then rings, which means the end of recess.

The rest of the day goes by well.

* * *

 **Jade –**

When Jade gets back home, she heads straight to her room where she can start panicking to herself. After what Rex said today during recess, Jade has been panicking that she has been showing people that she has feelings for Tori. This freaks her out as she doesn't want anyone to know. She takes of all her clothes and gets dressed into a large purple t-shirt, she then lays down in her bed and starts to cry due to her feelings and not knowing what to do.

* * *

When Jade wakes up in the morning the first thing she decides to do, is to go downstairs and grab some breakfast as she ended up sleeping through tea and the rest of the night. The emotions just make her so tired on top of the hiding them from everyone, especially Tori. Whilst she is eating her large pile of pancakes, she remembers that she agreed to go to Tori's today to practice the salsa. Jade decides to text the rest of the gang an invite them to Tori's as she doesn't want to be left alone with her.

* * *

 **Tori –**

At around eleven o'clock Tori starts to move furniture about in the living room, so that her and Jade can have space to practice the salsa. Once she has done this, she goes to get ready in her dance clothes.

Dead on twelve there is a ring at the door. Tori heads over to the door to open it, she knows that it will be Jade, as this is the time they said they would practice. When Tori opens the door she sees Jade but also the rest of her friends, she invites them all in and then asks to speak to Jade. Tori pulls Jade to the side and whispers to her about why the rest of the gang is here. Jade tells Tori that she has missed hanging with the gang, Tori doesn't believe that but accepts it anyway.

Tori hangs out with her friends for the next three hours and doesn't get a single bit of practice in. Tori has enjoyed herself, yet she wished that they got time to practice. Tori asks everyone if they can please all live at half three. The whole group leave and then Tori starts to clean up.

Once Tori has finished cleaning up and putting the furniture back, she heads up to her room. Tori gets ready for bed by putting on a light blue baby doll. Once she is dressed she heads to her bed and gets in, she sits up with her back to the headboard and grabs her diary. Tori spends the next hour writing about what has happened over the last week and how she has felt and feels now. Once Tori has finished this, she is exhausted and heads straight to bed.

* * *

Nothing happens on Sunday.

* * *

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter.

The next bunch of chapters, will be easier to write as I have outlined them. It's just bulking them up. I hope to get my next chapter up by end of Sunday at the latest.

Don't forget to review please.


End file.
